


The Tournament

by Curley_Green



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: rs_small_gifts, Light Bondage, M/M, Quidditch, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curley_Green/pseuds/Curley_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts is set to play a small werewolf academy in a Quidditch tournament. Things get interesting when two rival players have a late night rendezvous the night before the big match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> AU, sex-shy Sirius, James being a Quidditch obsessed twat, mentions of a bit of light bondage, possibly anachronistic wearing of school hoodies.
> 
> Originally posted at rs_small_gifts. For noamjen. Prompts used: Remus/Sirius as players of different rival sports teams, one of the boys wearing the other's hoodie, Sirius is the one being insecure about his looks and Remus is the one who learnt to accept and love himself the way he is.

"Are you really a werewolf?"  
  
Remus turned his head to look at the bloke beside him, a wide grin on his face. "You let me tie you to the bed and shag you through the mattress, and  _then_  you ask if I'm a werewolf?"  
  
He thought that if the bloke --  _Black_  it said across the shoulders on the back of his kit, and after a bit of tripping about and misunderstanding, Remus had worked out his first name was  _Sirius_ \-- weren't already so flushed from being thoroughly shagged, he probably would be blushing now. "It's just -- you play for Belby Institute. That's a werewolf school, isn't it?"  
  
Remus nodded. "It is."   
  
"So ... are you?"  
  
Remus wondered if that wasn't why he'd been invited back to this bloke's very posh tent. If the furnishings in the tent were anything to go by, he was wealthy, probably a pureblood with a name like  _Black_  ... and bringing a werewolf from a rival team back to his tent. "You  _want_  me to be a werewolf, don't you?" He got up and shifted so he was straddling Sirius's hips. "Like playing with taboos? Like a bit of danger, hm?" He grinned and barred his teeth a bit.   
  
Sirius's eyes went a bit wide and nervous at that. "It was just a question."  
  
"Why would anyone go to a school for werewolves without  _being_  a werewolf?" Remus said, and then climbed off of him. It wasn't nearly so much fun to tease when his partner was looking twitchy and out of his depth. "Relax. I don't bite. Not at this time of the month."  
  
He'd looked so tall, so handsome when Remus first spotted him and went over for a chat, which had eventually turned into an invitation. Sirius had seemed quite comfortable caught up in the moment, but now he was pulling the sheet up around his naked body, and he seemed skittish and much smaller.  
  
"You don't do this much, do you?" Remus said.   
  
Sirius shook his head. "You do?"  
  
Remus shrugged. "Enough." He might not be any prize, but he could usually find a bloke who was interested. He'd got Sirius (who was surprisingly shy for a bloke with a danger kink) to bring him back to his tent. "You seemed pretty confident chatting me up for a virgin."  
  
"I'm not a virgin," Sirius said. He was very red, but Remus still couldn't tell how much was still post-sex flush. He sounded quite defensive, but Remus wasn't sure if it was because this had really been his first time (Merlin, Remus hoped not) or because he was a bit embarrassed at being teased about his sex life.   
  
"Well, not anymore, obviously," Remus said with a grin.  
  
Sirius glared. "I  _wasn't_  a virgin."  
  
"What?" Remus said, feigning confusion, "never?"  
  
"I've been with other blokes," Sirius said. He looked bloody annoyed at having had to spell it out as well.  
  
Remus grinned and held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right. I believe you." He stretched out next to Sirius again and ran a finger lightly up and down his bare chest. "You play for Hogwarts, then? You know you're favoured to win the tournament."  
  
Sirius nodded slowly, looking more than a bit uncertain about where Remus was going to go with that.  
  
"So," Remus said slowly, "do you think it was a  _good_  move to spend the evening being shagged stupid by a bloke from the team you're playing tomorrow morning?"  
  
Sirius's eyes suddenly narrowed. His body tensed and he started to pull away. " _That's_  why you came over to chat me up?" he said. "You thought by shagging me, you'd somehow win a Quidditch game?"  
  
Remus pressed his hand firmly against Sirius's chest to get him to settle down. " _Merlin_ , but you're a jumpy one, aren't you? Of course not, don't be daft. It would take a  _miracle_  for Belby to win against Hogwarts -- a lot more than one player with a sore arse, anyway."  
  
Sirius relaxed a bit, but still gave Remus a sideways glance as he settled back against his mattress. "I have  _no_  idea what you're after."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I already got it," Remus said. He leaned in to kiss Sirius, and at first got a slow, somewhat grudging response, but he warmed up as Remus was able to distract him from any ulterior motives that might have had a (small) role in Remus chatting him up in the first place.  
  
"I should go," Remus said after he finally pulled back. "Big game tomorrow morning."  
  
"Ready to lose?" Sirius said.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes as he got up to find his pants. "How about a bet?"  
  
"What sort of bet?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus pretended to think as he pulled on his shirt and trousers -- and Sirius's school hoodie that had been hanging on a peg by the tent flap.  
  
"Hey -- what're you doing with that?"  
  
"I bet you your arse is too tender to fly tomorrow," Remus said. "Proper bet. You get something if you win, I get your hoodie if I win. Will you take it?"  
  
"Is that the only way I'll get my hoodie back?"  
  
Remus laughed. "Yes."  
  
"Fine." Remus wasn't sure if Sirius was really as annoyed as he seemed or if he was putting on.  
  
He didn't let it worry him too much, though. "Excellent. If I win, I get to keep your hoodie," Remus said. "If you win, you get to see me again after the tournament."  
  
Sirius's eyes narrowed. "That sounds like either way, you win."  
  
Remus just grinned. "It sort of does, doesn't it?"  
  


\-----

  
Sirius started the next morning with a short jog around the campsite where all the players in the tournament were staying -- he'd have gone for a longer jog if he hadn't felt the ache every time he moved. Then he tried to stretch out his sore muscles, but he couldn't help the twinge he kept feeling in his arse. And to top it off, his wrists were a bit sore from being tied up as well. He was a beater who couldn't sit on his broom without wincing and couldn't swing his bat without a little whimper.  
  
He was one step up from bloody useless.  
  
"Merlin, what's the matter with you?" James said as they went into the changing room to get ready for their match against Belby Institute. "You look a mess. Didn't you sleep last night?"  
  
Sirius answered with an inarticulate grumble and James rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way. Twat. We had better not lose to some shite little puppy academy because you're not in top form." For James, Quidditch was practically a matter of life and death. He'd be a right git about it if they lost to a school so small they hadn't even brought alternates in case of injury.  
  
He avoided James for as long as he could, but there was nothing he could do once they were called to come out on the pitch. He expected a pep talk for the whole team, or maybe James giving him what-for again about not sleeping the night before a match, but James seemed ... distracted.  
  
"Sirius?" James said after a moment, his eyes wide as he stared across the pitch at the other team in disbelief. "Is ... that bloke wearing your Hogwarts hoodie?"

 


End file.
